


Watermelon and Mint

by TrinityRain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/pseuds/TrinityRain
Summary: ‘GODDAMN IT!’Adora jumped, getting tangled up in her sheets and falling off her bed, absolutely startled.“H-Hello?” She lifted the bedsheet off her head and looked around, seeing nothing but her empty room. Her eyes raked over the place, briefly inspecting her messy desk, walls filled with pictures, and the dark computer screen on her nightstand. Nothing.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	Watermelon and Mint

**Author's Note:**

> hello, lovelies! here is a little drabble for my 600 followers celebration over on tumblr. the request was catradora soulmates and i just ran away with it! hope y'all enjoy! make sure to leave kudos and comments if you do, i love reading through them all. and if you are waiting for the next i like brew a latte update, thank you for being so patient with me. i am working on it slowly but surely. my zines and projects will be ending soon and i should be done with college apps by december, so hopefully i can get the third chapter up by the end of the year! love y'all!!

_‘GODDAMN IT!’_

Adora jumped, getting tangled up in her sheets and falling off her bed, absolutely startled. 

“H-Hello?” She lifted the bedsheet off her head and looked around, seeing nothing but her empty room. Her eyes raked over the place, briefly inspecting her messy desk, walls filled with pictures, and the dark computer screen on her nightstand. Nothing.

_'God, that hurt.’_

Adora jumped again. “Hope? Mara?” She looked out her bedroom door and peered into the hallway. The light of her adoptive mothers’ room was off and there were no signs of movement from the kitchen.

“Okay,” Adora said out loud, trying to reassure herself. “I’m sure it’s just the neighbors or something. Maybe I’m still half asleep and dreaming. Just go back to bed and you’ll be fine.” She climbed into her bed and pulled up the covers, hiding her face in her blanket and closing her eyes.

_'Catra, you have to be more careful, you idiot. Ugh, that really hurt.’_

Okay. That was _definitely_ something and it was _definitely_ not the neighbors. Adora checked her phone. Did she leave something playing? _'What is going on??’_

_'Woah! Who’s there?’_

Adora froze. The voice was _in her head._ No doubt about it. And… the voice heard her, too? Adora rubbed her forehead, too tired to think properly. 

Then it dawned on her. She’s hearing someone’s thoughts. And they’re hearing hers. It’s her soulmate.

_'Ummmm,’_ Adora thought, hoping it would reach them. _'Hi. I’m Adora and I think we’re soulmates.’_

_'Oh… hi.’_

Adora didn’t know what to say. How do you just strike up conversation with your newly found soulmate at one in the morning? _'Are you okay?’_

_'You heard that?’_ The voice groaned.

_'Yeah, it was kinda hard to ignore a loud curse waking me up in the middle of the night.’_

_'Oh, god, sorry. Yes, I am alright. I just stubbed my toe trying to get to the kitchen.’_

They stayed in awkward silence, or at least what would be awkward silence if they couldn’t read each other’s minds. So instead, the pause in conversation was actually filled with quieter thought fragments of them both acknowledging the awkward pause. It was very… awkward. 

_'So… your name is Catra?'_

_'What? How’d you know?’_

_'Mind reading, remember? I heard you scold yourself earlier.’_

_'Oh. Yeah, I’m Catra.’_ She paused. _'I would offer to let you sleep, but seeing as you can read my mind and we don’t know how to stop that, do you wanna… talk?’_

_'Yeah,’_ Adora smiled, _'that would be fun.’_

They spent the next hour talking about themselves and their lives. Adora told Catra about Mara and Hope, how she came to live with them after her parents died when she was a kid. She told her about Bow, and Glimmer, and all her other school friends. In turn, Catra told Adora about how her parents were from Peru and how she grew up speaking Spanish. She talked about how she just moved and was going to start 8th grade at a new school.

_'Where’d you move to?’_ Adora asked.

_'This town called Etheria.’_

_'Etheria? Oh my god, I live here! What school are you going to?’_

_'Whispering Woods Middle School.’_

_'I go there! That means we’ll get to meet soon!’_ Adora was suddenly very excited and she could feel that Catra was, too, by the buzzing in her mind.

_'Wow, I can’t wait! I-’_

Catra was silent. And this time silent meant silent. Adora tried searching her mind to no avail for any trace of Catra. 

_'Okay. Guess our connection dropped out. Goodnight, Catra, even if you can’t hear me.’_

** ~♡ ** **~**

_'Stop being so anxious, I can physically feel you buzzing.’_

_'Hey! It’s not so often that you get to meet your soulmate!’_ Adora smiled in the car on the way to the first day of school.

_'We’ve been talking all summer and we’ve seen pictures of each other. It’s not that big of a deal.'_

But Adora could read Catra’s mind, hear and feel her thoughts, and everything she was picking up on indicated that Catra was just as excited as she was.

Hope pulled the car up to the front of the school and stopped in the drop off zone. She and Mara turned around to look at Adora.

“Okay, sweetie!” Mara said. “First day of 8th grade! Good luck!” She reached over to give Adora a warm but awkward hug as the center console was in the way.

“And have fun meeting, Catra!” Hope added. “I’m so glad you found your soulmate. It’s the best.” She smiled over at Mara, who pressed a quick kiss to her wife’s cheek.

“Thanks, guys!” Adora said, getting out of the car and closing the door behind her.

“We love you!” Mara called from the open window.

“Love you, too!” Adora responded, turning on her heels and walking into the building. _'Now to find Catra,’_ she thought.

_'You know you could just ask me where I am, idiot,’_ Catra’s voice chimed in warmly.

_'Okay, okay, where are you?’_

“Right here.”

_'That’s not helpful.’_ Adora frowned.

Catra laughed. “You’re such an idiot.”

_'What-’_ Adora froze. “Oh my god,” she said, spinning around to see Catra grinning at her.

“Hey, Adora.”

“Catra!” Adora lunged at her and hugged Catra tightly, picking her up and spinning her around.

Catra laughed again. “Okay, Adora, no need for the rom-com dramatics.”

Adora put her down, trying and failing to push down the blush that was spreading to her cheeks. “I’m just so excited.”

“I know,” Catra smiled, “me, too.”

She and Adora went to homeroom, which they had together (thank you, universe). Adora smiled at the sight of Catra actually in front of her. She never wanted it to end.

** ~♡~ **

Adora was laying down in the grass, looking up at the clouds and trying to find shapes. She found one that looked like a bat and pointed at it. “Look, that one looks like-”

“A bat,” Catra finished for her. “I know, I can hear your thoughts.”

“Oh, right.” She searched for another interestingly shaped cloud.

It was the summer vacation before their sophomore year of high school. The two of them were in Adora’s backyard, laying down after eating their picnic lunch. Mara had made cream cheese sandwiches and Hope had cut a watermelon into little cubes for them. Catra and Adora helped them make strawberry mint lemonade.

Catra raised her arm and pointed at another cloud. _'That one looks like Kyle fell down and a bird landed on his head.’_

Adora laughed. _'It does!’_

_'Adora?’_

She turned to look at Catra. _'Yeah?’_

Catra leaned over and closed her eyes, her breath hitched in her chest. ' _Oh, god_.’ That wasn’t meant for Adora to hear, but they hadn’t quite mastered their soul bond and Catra was too nervous to use any energy to stop her thoughts from traveling to Adora’s mind.

Adora caught on and smiled, closing her own eyes and meeting Catra halfway. They kissed, very gently and hesitantly, but sweetly. It tasted like watermelon and mint.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! once again, make sure to leave kudos and comments to let me know how y'all liked it! they f u e l me, even the comments that just say "nice!" and if you are feeling especially generous, check me out on [tumblr](https://lesbiien.tumblr.com). have a lovely day, babes! <3


End file.
